Natalie-B312
(Lieutenant) Natalie-B312 (born July 23rd, 2533), known later as Noble Six or by ONI records as Codename CHAPEL, was a commando and member of in the , and of . Natalie was born on the planet of Masyaf IVThis planet and its respective system were named after elements from Assassin's Creed., and was conscripted into the SPARTAN-IIIs after the death of her parents and glassing of her homeworld. Immediately after her training, Natalie's prowess in close-quarters combat garnered her attention, and she was the second member of Beta Company (after Kat-B320) to be removed from service only two months prior to the operation to eliminate eliminate a Covenant deuterium/tritium refinery on , known officially as Operation: TORPEDO. After Natalie's removal from direct service in Beta Company, she became a personal weapon utilized by the in any number of missions too dirty to be kept on record. Most of her service in this time obscured by black ink, Natalie later became a member of the , an ideal candidate due to her previous knowledge of aircraft -- and lack of existence on record. In her late career, Natalie was selected to be a member of the joint task force of SPARTANs known as , initially created to snuff out insurrectionists across systems. However, her inclusion into Noble Team ran concurrent with the Covenant's invasion of the planet , where she perished holding off innumerable forces after delivering a to the known as the . Career Service Vitae Service Record Performance Report Biography Early Life Born on the -prominent planet of Masyaf IV on July 23rd, 2533. Natalie was born in the Quasioun territory, in the population center known as Cyprus City to a caucasian family. Her father was a Human-history teacher at Cyprus Memorial High School, while her mother served at the airbaseThis is a reference to one of the author's cousins, who was stationed at an airbase in her youth.. Natalie spent her first few years as an average, middle-class child. Born into an average first-world family, Natalie had trouble bonding with her parents due to the family's erratic schedule. She, on the other hand, had no trouble bonding with animals, apparently influenced by the 21st century kids cartoon, Tom & Jerry''Tom & Jerry is the author's favorite cartoon.. Natalie grew up as a bit of a tomboy. While most girls her age were obsessed with princesses, Natalie, like her mother, loved aviation. Natalie's childhood room was decorated with an assortment of aircraft, such as the World War II era Mitsubishi ''Zero, the Cold War era B-52 Stratofortress, or the more recent B-65 Bomber. In school, Natalie excelled in science and history, and understood very rudimentary physics by second grade. She also had an obsession with rulers of the past, often asking her parents about famous figures such as Joseph Stalin, or Augustus Caesar, information about these figures gained from watching documentaries with her father. Natalie was not physically fit for her age, but she had a large range of knowledge when it came to aircraft, as stated many times before. He also knew a lot about physics by the time of second grade, to which teachers were saying he was able to comprehend physics at a level most her age couldn't even hope to understand. Having learned to read from a young age, Natalie was a bookworm. She loved reading, and while her classmates read picture books, she had moved on to chapter books by first grade, at recess often seen sitting in some distant corner of the schoolyard, reading. On August 30th, 2540, a Covenant fleet jumped out of in the Acre system, preparing to glass the strategically significant planet of Masyaf IV. Natalie and her father were both in school, the former in an elementary on the west side of Cyprus City, the latter in a high school on the east side of town. The fleet arrived over Masyaf IV around 1:00 PM, beginning the process of glassing major population centers and evacuation points. Panic ensued in the city, Masyaf's AI, Redshirt, struggling to keep control of the situation. Natalie's father and herself met up and attempted to skirt past the traffic towards the airbase, but the congestion in the city prevented them from reaching Natalie's mother before she had left to combat the cruisers in the air. The glassing reaching close to the airbase, Natalie and her father attempted to quickly make their way aboard departing from the airbase, but amidst the chaos of the large crowd attempting to also secure a spot on to the transport, Natalie's father was left behind to wait for the next one. Unfortunately, Natalie's mother was killed escorting a civilian transport away from Cyprus City, and Natalie's father perished in the glassing of the city, waiting for another transport. Placed in an orphanage on in the nearest safe star system of the same name, Natalie had trouble adjusting to her new life. She began acting out, engaging in fights with some of the other children in the orphanage over the smallest of things. Her behavior prompted her to be transferred out of the orphanage, similar occurrences prompting transfer after transfer, also causing operatives from ONI to take heed to her actions. Interested in the daughter of military personnel, and at the perfect time, operatives kept close watch over Natalie, examining her actions as she was transferred from orphanage to orphanage. Notably, she managed to trap three fourteen year old boys who had stolen her book in a closet, keeping them there until they told her the location of said book. The reports from her caretakers eventually prompted direct intervention by ONI, taking interest in what might be a valuable asset someday. Natalie's departure from the orphanage on Paris IV was coordinated, and she was sent to the planet of to begin her training as a SPARTAN-III. SPARTAN-III Training Sent to Onyx with 417 other candidates for the SPARTAN-III Program, Natalie and her fellow trainees were met by Lieutenant and Senior Chief Petty Officer , who would be their mentors for the next few years. Assigned to Fireteam Quebec, Natalie never much fit in with the rest of her team. Oftentimes wandering off on her own or accomplishing team objectives solo, Natalie gained a reputation with her compatriots and superiors for being a rebel when teamwork was required. This attitude also garnered her attention from Kurt Ambrose, who saw potential in her abilities to function alone. Early Operations After training, B312 had been immediately pulled out of Beta Company and assigned to work for the Office of Naval Intelligence. Operation: FOUR OWLS Operation: FAMILY PHOTO Sabre Program Operation: REDCOAT Late Operations Battle for Reach Noble Team On July 24th, 2552, Natalie was deployed to a special operations joint team known as Noble, currently stationed on Reach. Natalie was escorted by two Falcons escorted towards the outpost known as Noble Base where the team would be waiting. Upon meeting Noble Team, she was introduced to the Slavic marksman known as Jun-A266, followed by Emile-A239, an African-American SPARTAN who specialized in heavy weaponry, and Katherine-B320, known as Kat, the team's technician, who then introduced her new counterpart to Noble Team's leader, Carter-A259, currently speaking to Colonel Urban Holland (known as Noble Actual) through radio contact. Immediately after which, Natalie was introduced to Jorge-052, a SPARTAN-II, and given quick orders to prepare her belongings as Noble Team was being deployed to the Visegrad Relay to investigate lost contact with a group of UNSC troopers at the relay. Investigating the Visegrad Relay Noble Team was once again prepped on their duty -- to investigate a relay where a team of soldiers had gone MIA after searching for the source of a flatlined signal at said relay. Upon closing in on the Visegrad Relay, Noble Team lost contact with anyone outside a 5 mile radius. The team arrived on a farmstead, and Katherine-B320 found the source of a distress becaon. Questioning a group of Hungarian farmers, Noble Team, with caution, continued towards the relay. When they reached the other side of a farm building, it was discovered that Covenant forces had arrived on Reach. The team engaged the Covenant, making quick work of the forces. Noble Team, realizing the gravity of their situation, made it a priority to reach a communications station to warn Colonel Holland of the Covenant forces. Noble Six, Carter, and Jorge-052 continued on ground while Katherine and Emile-A239 continued by air, moving to reactivate the relay. Six drove a civilian vehicle towards the relay, intercepting a plea for help from a squad of troopers. After aiding the troopers, Noble traveled to the communications station, where Natalie discovered three humans. One of them was Doctor Laszlo Sorvad, now deceased. Also within was a trooper, presumably a bodyguard to the doctor, and the doctor's daughter, Sara Sorvad. Eliminating a strike team of Zealots, Noble Team managed to power up the relay and re-initiate contact with Colonel Holland, warning him of the Covenant's presence on the planet. ONI Sword Base Two days after confirmation of the Covenant on Reach, Noble Team was deployed to a special ONI Facility named Sword Base, now under attack by Covenant forces due to its sensitive nature. Due to the importance of the facility, orbital MAC rounds were prohibited from use, and direct intervention was necessary. Katherine and Natalie were dropped off as a strike team, eliminating all Covenant in the courtyard of the base. The two proceeded outside to clear the area of Covenant forces, and traveled via Warthog to restart an anti-air battery which had been shut down by Covenant. After clearing the forces in the area, Natalie and Kat activated the AA gun, giving UNSC forces a helping hand. Natalie and Kat then traveled to the communications array, also shut down by the Covenant. They proceeded to activate the array, moving back to the Sword Base to regroup with the rest of Noble Team. After fighting their way through the main garage and up through the atrium, Natalie assisted Jorge and Emile in clearing out the rest of the facility, paving the way for Longswords by destroying the Covenant aircraft in the vicinity of the base. With the aircraft destroyed, Longsword bombers made short work of the Corvette attacking Sword Base, effectively saving the ONI facility. Afterwards, Noble's presence was requested inside the , where Doctor Catherine Halsey was waiting. Doctor Halsey discussed with them the Visegrad incident, informing Noble Team that the Zealot strike team was a Zealot Artifact Retrieval Team. The data module from within the relay station was given to Halsey, and Noble Team proceeded to return to Noble Base. Intermission After retreating to Noble Base, Colonel Holland informed Noble Team they would be running a recon op, their best marksmen surveying the Covenant on Reach. Carter was letting Kat run the op for the time being, and she had decided to send them in at around 2300 hours on August 11th, just a day after the defense of Sword Base. Operation: PHANTOM BREEZE Operation: UNDER THE CANOPY Attack on Long Night of Solace (Operation: UPPERCUT) Upon retreating into a cave under the Szurdok ridge, the ridge in which the former battle took place, Noble Team assembled, for once. Auntie Dot informed Noble that UNSC fleets were imminent, the first battle group arriving in nearly 2 days. Carter and Kat discussed plans on taking down the Supercarrier that took down the UNSC Grafton during Operation: UNDER THE CANOPY. The two discussed a plan that involved a former ship being destroyed due to a badly mounted Slipspace drive. Since there were no nuclear warheads in the area, a Slipspace drive from a ship on standby was needed. Someone with flight training would be needed to escort the bomb carrying vessel, and Natalie was the best candidate. Carter reluctantly agreed to the plan, as there was no better means of eliminating the Supercarrier quickly. Many hours later, a part of Noble Team, consisting of Carter, Jorge, Kat, and Natalie, were deployed to take back the SABRE Launch Station at the Farkas Lake, in Eposz. Jun and Emile were on standby to exfiltrate Carter and Kat, while Natalie would pilot the nearest Sabre, Jorge accompanying her on her escort. Other Sabre pilots were also taking part in the operation, awaiting further orders. Noble Team moved up the hill, fighting the Covenant forces dropping from the Ardent Prayer, and were assisted by UNSC Army forces. After fighting their way into the launch facility, Natalie assisted a few troops trying to take down a Wraith, and then had a close encounter with a Sangheili Officer. After which, she and the others found themselves in the control room amongst the dead troops who had tried to protect the facility. Natalie and Jorge quickly boarded the Sabre, checking their systems as Carter initiated a launch sequence for every Sabre in the vicinity. Jun and Emile soon arrived, exfiltrating the other members of Noble while Jorge and Natalie traveled to defend Anchor 9, a repair station above Reach. The UNSC Savannah was currently having its Slipspace drive removed to be used as the makeshift bomb. Natalie defended against multiple waves of Covenant bombarding the station until all Covenant forces were eliminated, Anchor 9's defenses online. After all forces were dealt with, Natalie docked with Anchor 9, allowing Jorge to exit and get aboard the Pelican carrier which would be joining Natalie on the flight to the Ardent Prayer. The UNSC Savannah ejected itself from Anchor 9, and along with the Sabre Team, quickly accelerated towards the Covenant Corvette, which was to be manually set on a refueling route towards the Long Night of Solace. After damaging the Ardent Prayer's engines and destroying it's fighter escorts, Auntie Dot identified a structural weakness which, instead of utilizing the Covenant metal, or windows, used an energy shield for aesthetic purposes. The Sabre pilots landed aboard the ship, and led by Noble Six, proceeded to move towards the bridge. Natalie and the other members of the Sabre Team fought through the ship, deactivating the energy door in the hangar, allowing the Pelican dropship in. Jorge was to stay in the hangar with the bomb, while Natalie and the other troops would head to the bridge to set the Corvette on the refueling route towards the Supercarrier Upon reaching the gun batteries, which were currently attacking the Savannah, Natalie and the Sabre forces attempted to stop the batteries, but were moments too late. The last shots had already been fired, and the helpless Savannah was torn to pieces. Colonel Holland warned the team that they were "in deep with no cover", urging them to move quickly. The team made their way to the bridge, eliminating all personnel within. There was a Hologram filled with an image of Reach, along with Covenant attack routes. After killing the Stealth Sangheili and Unggoy assistants, Natalie set the frigate on the refueling route, but, contrary to the Cole Protocol, decided to take some Covenant attack plans with flight, and a copy of the hologram identifying the Covenant attack routes for Auntie Dot to utilize Natalie quickly retreated to the hangar with the surviving two Sabre pilots and fought off the attacking Covenant forces. Regrouping with Jorge after the forces were dealt with, Natalie found Jorge cursing to the bomb. The timer had been burned out, meaning that someone was going to have to stay behind and activate it manually. Jorge, saying that Reach had been good to him, removed his dogtags and carried Six to the hangar's edge. Right before Natalie was thrown out, she told Jorge she would "see him starside", meaning something of the matter of seeing him in Hell. With the Supercarrier destroyed, many, many Assault Carriers arrived, and quickly, UNSC naval forces were decimated by the Covenant invasion. Natalie, aware that Jorge's sacrifice had been in vain, was, meanwhile, on a freefalling trip towards the city of New Alexandria, a Canadian-occupied city. Crash Landing in New Alexandria Shutting down the Jammers Return to Sword Base Delivery to Pillar of Autumn Death Preferred Weaponry Gallery Quotes Trivia *The article has multiple references to the Assassin's Creed video game series, one of the author's favorite video games. *B312 is one of the youngest ONI members to date, her birthdate making her 19. *Natalie's name derives from the late Latin name Natalia, which meant "Christmas Day" from Latin natale domini. References Category:SPARTAN-B312 Canon Expansions